


Take Anything Else

by alemara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Steve Danno matching hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Anything Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyduckie484](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/gifts).



"I don't want to match!" he protests, jerking away from the buzzing clippers in Kono's hand, fingers protective on his hair.


End file.
